Déjate amar
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: SongFic inspirado en la música de Guillermo Dávila. Contenido Adulto, por algo en los 90 prohibieron su canción jejejej. Completa
1. Chapter 1

Déjate amar. SongFic Música de Guillermo Dávila.

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

\- Es la primera vez, que… te tengo tan cerca de mí, señorita White… me gusta sentir tu aliento, tan fresco y suave, tu aroma a rosas. Te siento temblorosa, tranquila no hagas nada solo déjate amar-

Decía Albert, con voz ronca y a la vez seductora. Ambos se encontraban en un establo, apartado de la mansión Andrew, no hallaron un lugar mejor para conversar acerca de sus sentimientos y la gran atracción existente entre ellos.

\- Albert, esto es incorrecto... los dos estamos comprometidos, tú con Diana y (cabizbaja)… yo con Tom-

\- Lo sé pequeña, solo quiero estar junto a ti, así sea una vez. Todo este amor que he guardo, lo he guardado para ti, sabes es como soñar despierto, no puedo ni creerlo, estas… (él rozaba sus labios con los de ella) junto a mi-

Sigilosamente, comenzó hacer un recorrido de besos por todo el cuerpo frágil y delgado de Candy, gimiendo a la par como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Mientras en susurros le decía sutilmente al oído.

\- Escucha, aprenderé a quererte, aunque el tiempo deje huellas en mi piel, serás como mi primavera, serás la vida entera, una razón para vivir-

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! … Albert, (tragaba en seco, gimiendo a la par) endulzas mis oídos ¿Cómo negarme a tus palabras de amor?-

Al mirar sus ojos brillosos, llenos de luz, se dan cuenta que ambos quieren sentirse, más allá de lo permisible. Candy, lo desea tanto como él, la desea a ella. Viéndola directamente a sus ojos color esmeralda, ella hipnotizada por sus ojos azul cielo, se deja quitar lentamente su vestido de seda color perla, el cual se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y entre besos y caricias atrevidas, Albert la seduce con sus palabras, de forma sublime y suave. Daba la impresión que no solo la amaba con sus besos y caricias, sino también con su voz...

\- estarás conmigo, lo descubro en tu forma de mirar se me escapa la alegría… cuando se trata de ti-

Candy ya sin aliento, exclama

-¡esto, no puede ser! ¡Debemos parar! –

Mientras, Albert la recostaba en el heno de las caballerizas, ella despaciosamente le desabotonaba la camisa y el pantalón, apreciando mejor su cuerpo atlético nada exagerado, pues era un hombre rubio de 1.90cm de estatura y ella una rubia de 1.60cm.

-por favor, déjate amar como solo lo puedo hacer yo, déjame estar un poco más dentro de ti-

Asintiendo con los ojos, permite que le retire la ropa interior... él se posiciona en medio de sus piernas... y la embiste de un solo impacto, y se mueve de forma frenética, a la vez que ella movía sus caderas para formar una danza hormonal que jamás hayan sentido, besándose apasionadamente, ella saboreaba sus tetillas... y el tocaba sus pezones...

-oh, oh, Albert, eres maravilloso, ¡no, quiero que termine!- -¡yo tampoco! todo el amor que he guardado es para ti, te lo quiero dar, te lo voy a dar-

-¡sí! si mi amor, solo quiero estar contigo y nadie más, seré solo tuya… ámame con vehemencia-

-¡así!… ¡Candy! así ¿te gusta?- -¡sí! sí con más fuerza estoy a punto de... de...ah...ah...-

-caaa...an...dyyy, te amooooo- llegaron al clímax más perfecto, que hayan vivido ambos... de pronto escuchan una voz… que lo llaman. Nerviosa Candy, insiste en que se arregle él, quiere enfrentar a su adversario, no le importa pero… ante la insistencia de Candy a medias logra ponerse el pantalón, cuando entra Tom, con una escopeta y agarra de un brazo a Candy mientras unos hombres someten a Albert...

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-eres una ¡MUJERZUELA BARATA!-

-no la golpees malnacido-

Candy, caía al piso tras recibir una bofetada de su prometido.

-cállate ¡infeliz!- lo golpea en el abdomen con la escopeta al revés, quedando sin aliento- contigo más tarde arreglare cuentas mañana frente a la plaza, serán exhibidos por adulterio-

-Tom, tu y yo solo somos prometidos, iba a romper el compromiso, se que te falle, le di mi pureza a otro hombre, solo me queda pedir clemencia por nuestras vidas-

Tom, era uno de los hombres más ricos de la región, al igual que la familia Andrew, la diferencia estaba en que él, representaba la ley en el pueblo de Lakewood. Por ello, Candy débil se arrodillaba ante él, por el horror de saber que de acuerdo a las leyes regidas en ese condado para el siglo xv, serian vilmente juzgados.

Quien cabizbajo hasta las celdas más oscuras y tenebrosas, llenas de ratas y alacranes dispuesto a morder o inocular su veneno. Caminan dos amantes, que son separados brutalmente…

-entra allí-

-Tom por favor te lo suplico-

-¡déjala! yo soy el único responsable te quieres aprovechar porque, eres el magistrado impuesto por la corona Real, te advierto yo también tengo poder y apenas se enteren tu serás el que deberá atenerse a las consecuencias-

Tom con sorna se le acerca para abofetearlo con un guante-para cuando tus allegados en Escocia, se enteren tu cuerpo estará más que inundado de gusanos. Y… tu preciosura… es una lástima, que te hayas entregado a Andrew, yo… te hubiera hecho muy feliz… pero… así ya no me sirves- Candy lo escupía, el se limpiaba con un pañuelo-soldados háganle la noche más placentera y… agradable… "¿hace calor? ¿verdad?"-

-¡Sí, Magistrado!-

-pues… Refrésquenlos "échenle… agua"-

Los soldados, obedecían el mandato. Tom salía con una sonrisa triunfal, Candy y Albert temblaban de frio el trataba de darle ánimos desde la celda contraria.

-amor no llores tu siempre serás mi vida, mi luz y si mañana hemos de morir, lo hare… lo haremos feliz porque, me iré al lado de la mujer que por la eternidad siempre ha sido y será ¡MÍA! Me oyes Candy siempre serás mía, mía y de nadie maaaaas. Eres el Amor de mi vida, siempre, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO SIEMPRE TÚ.-

-Albert, amor me has dado fuerzas… iré contigo hasta el final, soy feliz, estaremos juntos por la eternidad Dios, lo proclama-

Ambos tocaban la pared contraria que los separaban como si sintieran sus energías. A lo lejos una voz se escuchaba. Era la nana de Candy.

-niña, niña Candy-

-si nana aquí estoy ¿Cómo lograste entrar?-

-¡oh! ¡Dios! estas temblando al igual que el joven William, menos mal traje estas mantas por favor úsenlas, usted no se quede ahí ayúdenme a pasárselas ¿quieren que mueran de una pulmonía?-

El soldado encogido de hombros responde- mañana serán ejecutados-

La nana le golpea la cabeza que poco corazón tiene.

El soldado decidió ayudar a la nana para ganar puntos pues, pretendía sentimentalmente a su hija.

-niña Candy, perdóneme yo fui la causante directa de este lamentable hecho-

-no, es tu culpa, no ter sientas mal-

-Si mi niña, el magistrado llego a la casa preguntando por usted y yo, yo… le dije su ubicación, pensé que iría a montar caballo juntos… de haber sabido… lo que ustedes harían… los hubiera persuadido-

-eso, ya no importa… por favor no sufras ahora solo te pido que cuides de mi prima Diana, ella te necesitara mas… la he traicionado acostándome con su prometido-

-lo lamento pero… ya es hora de retirarse…-

-está bien...- desalentada

-nana, si me desea ver feliz hasta mi último suspiro…por favor… cuida de Diana… y… que en suplicas nos perdone… pero… uno no decide de quien se enamora… el amor es un acto irracional, que reconoce in explicación alguna al otro-

-Lo hare-

Al día siguiente en la plaza soldados marchaban, dando la señal que pronto se llevaría a cabo una ejecución, nadie sabía sus nombres, al mirarlos el pueblo queda consternados. Diana gritaba el nombre de su amado, buscaba la forma de tocarlo así sea una vez más.

-William, William te amo, te amo, MORIRÉ ¡CONTIGO! -ya sin aliento suplica- detengan la ejecución… por favor- sus padres la sostenían, al ver a Candy la mira con odio y repulsión-¡DESGRACIADA POR TU CULPA! seré infeliz toda mi vida- Candy se entristecía por sus palabras.

Subían a la tarima donde serian exhibidos frente a toda la comunidad como, muestra de ejemplo de ajusticiamiento por incurrir en fornicación y adulterio pues, faltaron a la promesa de matrimonio. Tom se paraba en el medio e indicaba arrodillar a los acusados.

-señores y señoras hoy daré muestra de lo que sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer se dejan llevar por su deseo carnal, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás ¿saben que sucede? Y esto se aplica a cualquiera sin interesar índole social-

La audiencia gritaban ¡CUÉLGUENLOS! ¡CUÉLGUENLOS! son traidores…

-tal cual… serán… decapitados, sus cabezas caerán en estas cestas, tápenle las cabezas, póngalos en la guillotina-

Diana -nooooooooo- desvanecía- se.

-Candy, Candy, Candy ¡DESPIERTA!-

-ah, ah…-

\- Tu novio, te vino a buscar-

-¡¿en serio?!-

-¡sí! amor aquí estoy, mi pequeña pecosa- ameno -Siempre te quedas dormida en la biblioteca, deberías dormir en tu casa-

-muy chistoso Albert, sabes que estoy estudiando muy seriamente historia del siglo XV ¿Cómo eran sus leyes? ¿Sus costumbres? Todo lo relacionado a ello-

Arquea una ceja-leyendo… Déjate amar-

-sí, es una historia de amor, que habla ¿cómo fueron degollados una pareja de amantes por culpa de las leyes injustas de aquella época?-

-hm, si tu lo dices-

\- por supuesto que lo digo y… deseo ser una gran (dice con altivez) historiadora-

Albert, riendo expresa- eso jamás ha estado en duda (dice mimándola con dulzura) mi amor bello y hermoso, vamos por un par de hamburguesas se me abrió el apetito-

-claro ¿te digo algo?- se detienen

-sí-

-Siempre te amare-

-yo igual- la levanta para darle vueltas y besos.

 **Fin.**


End file.
